His Return
by olivebranch12
Summary: What if Ty wasn't caught at the end of the book? Ty lets Gemma go to the hospital but stays behind, promising to come back for her when the time is right. Gemma tries her best to adjust back to her home in London, while also struggling with inner emotions.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey everybody. I LOVE this story to bits and it was just about time that I wrote a fanfic about it. I'm really excited and I hope you enjoy it :) **

**Side note: I don't own this story or its characters at all! **

Chapter 1: Where Are You? 

Every time I turned around there were the questions. _Where were you? Are you okay? Did he _rape _you? Where did he go? Why won't you answer us? _

It was almost as if it wasn't me they were worried about, but you. Where were you, Ty? They were angry, the reporters and detectives, for my vague answers. "How would I know. He's probably at peace." I would stare at them in the eye. "Does that help?" They knew that we were staying in Australia, but the snake that bit me wasn't helpful evidence to them. It was native to the whole country. The only lead they would have would be from me, but I wouldn't cooperate.

"Why won't you just tell them?" My mother would ask me after each "interview." More like interrogation.

"Because," I would say back. "He saved me. This is my repayment." And it was. This was me repaying you, Ty. But for some reason, it felt like it was to much, to good. I wasn't sure why I was protecting you. All I knew was I wouldn't let these people get to you. They didn't even know what you looked like. They only knew what I told them. I told them nothing. I always gave them the same answer. "He looks like a guardian angel."

...

I held the list crunched up in a little ball in my hand. For weeks after I came home, I sat in my room in the dark. I couldn't find the energy to do anything more than that. It drove mum crazy. Dad told her to give me time. She couldn't stand it though. What would the neighbors think? Mum thought that sending me to the market every other evening would bring me back to my senses. "Some fresh air will do you good, Gemma." It wasn't. If anything, it was making everything worse. I thought that my fear was just a phase, something that I would get past after a few trips walking through the crowds. It's been months now, my paranoia was only escalating.

I walked down the sidewalk, the right side so I could run into the street if I needed to. My hands were always around my keys, holding it out like a knife in my fist. I looked behind myself, then quickly ahead. The short walk to the store was like I was walking across the country. I always felt like I was followed now, thanks to you. I always felt eyes on me, always staring. I can at least say that it wasn't all in my head. I was famous, my parents made sure of it. I was plastered all over the world as The Airport Girl. Even people in America knew about me. There were still stories in the news about me, my miraculous return home. I was a legend, a story most victims wish they could say happened to them.

Nothing.

Nothing happened to me. People would stop me on the sidewalk and ask me, "What really did happen?" Nothing, nothing happened to me. I wasn't raped, I wasn't tortured. I was fed and clothed and saved every time I almost got myself killed. They wouldn't believe me. No one believed me. I was sick in the head, they would say. It was so sad, but at least I really did believe that nothing happened to me. I must not remember.

I remembered everything.

I turned the corner to find the tinny grocery store. It was the one where my friend Jay had worked. He would sneak us booze and we would drink each bottle as our pain was washed away with every sip. I walked through the doors with a different agenda today. One carton of milk, loaf of bread and two onions to be exact. The store was even smaller on the inside than it looked. It made me comfortable. Mum would get annoyed with me, telling me that Super Mart was having a sale on what I picked up that day. I wasn't sure why she cared. We had the money, didn't we?I loved that little store. The size wasn't the only reason why. I knew everyone that worked there, from years of booze hunts and shoplifting. Not only that, only few people came. Old couples to be specific. There was no threat here. None at all.

I walked down the isles, dragging my hands against the labels of cans and boxes. I plucked out some juice boxes, a can of tomatoes and two boxes of pasta. A lady behind the counter of the bakery was giving away free samples. "Would you like a free sample of chocolate cheese cake, Miss?" she smiled at me. I turned away, shaking my head. I could smell it from here, and it made my head dizzy. It ceased to be a favorite and made me sick, the memory of you feeding them to me too strong to fade.

I looked at the list, all crinkled up from my hand. "Just one head of lettuce then." I turned the corner to the fresh produce. Blond hair stopped me straight in my tracks. It was shaggy, very shaggy and much longer than I had last seen it. The skin was too tan to be from London, the sky almost always cloudy this time of year. Your arms were as toned and as firmed as ever. My heart was beating so hard that it could have cracked my ribs. The grocery basket fell from my hands spilling food everywhere with a noise loud enough that everyone around me turned to stare. You still faced the vegetables. I couldn't see your face. "Ty?" My voice cracked. I quickly stepped over the food scattered about the floor to make my way to you. "Ty!" I practically ran to you. My hand grabbed your shoulder, forcing you to look at me. You turned around, but it wasn't you. His eyes were brown, like mud and his skin was wrinkled making his face look like old leather. He must have been at least fifty.

"What the-?" He was surprised, not angry, but I still felt ashamed somehow.

"I-I'm sorry. I-" I couldn't finish. My stomach wouldn't let me. It clenched. I scurried away as fast as I could, my hand to my mouth. I had to push through people, as a small crowd accumulated, made of shoppers and employes. I let go of my stomach as soon as I walked out the doors. A small sob escaped me. This was the 16th time I had seen you and every time I couldn't help but make a scene. The true question was, how was I going to react when you were actually there? The promise you made me was in the back of my mind every moment of every day. Your promise to come back for me.

I shuffled home, ignoring the stares and whispers as people began to recognize me. My eyes were flooded with tears by then and eventually someone stopped me and asked if I was okay. "I'm fine." I said, walking past him. I wasn't though. I was in perpetual fear. I was terrified and I knew it would never go away. I was afraid of you, Ty.

Where were you?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Changes 

The world around me wasn't the same anymore. The minuet I came home to London, I felt odd, like I had never lived there in the first place. I couldn't tell what it was that made me feel this way. It could be that there was no peace, at least for my ears. There were sounds everywhere. Planes, cars, people. It was endless noise. I would stay up at night, curled up in a ball and wait for the commotion to end so I could sleep. I had never noticed any of it before, at least not like I did when I returned. It was the kind of noise that rang your ears and made you hold your head. I had also noticed the lack of life and reason. Of course there were people, London is filled with people, but they were all moving in mobs, determined to get where they needed to go, to do what they needed to do. Did any of it matter? The amount of time they were spending talking on their phones, worrying about their money, it made me sick in a much more dignified way than before.

But I guess what unsettled me the most about London was that everything reminded me of you.

...

There was no time to waste with my mother. When the opportunity arose to have another interview with the local paper she jumped right on board.

"Yes, yes, she would love to share her story with you...Yes, of course, how about around four. No I'm afraid she has an appointment at that time...Perfect! We will see you here around 5:30, then." She clicked the phone off, a smile wide on her face. "You won't believe it, Gemma. The local paper wants to do another interview with you!" She grinned at me as she placed the phone down. "Something about your after story. Your story of being home and everyday life." She walked over to the coffee pot and pored herself a mug. "Now listen, Gemma. You need to behave yourself this afternoon. They are going to be asking questions about that man and they are going to expect that you will answer them."

It was too late for that, I thought to myself. There was no way I was going to talk about you with a bunch of strangers, especially strangers that had the only thought of how much money they were carrying in their pockets. They were all like that, even my mum.

...

A man rang our door at 5:36. I felt sorry for him, because my mother was already on edge.

"He's late," she told my father about 4 times. Mum had a firm belief that being 5 minuets early was on time. By her rules the paper was already ten minuets behind. "He should be here now, asking questions. Not wasting my time before we have even started."

"Don't worry, pet. I'm sure he's was just stuck in traffic." My dad was the soother, equally not involved and uncaring, yet always there for my hysterical mother.

The man knocked on the door, and I instantly felt my heartbeat rise. This was going to be like all the others. He was going to tell me what the article would be about. Then he would ask me a few questions, harmless. Then, out of the blue, he would ask about you. They were never really interested about me, always about you. Maybe it was because I was so determined to protect you, they were all the more interested in finding you out. Either way, I was not going to stand for another annoyed writer nosing about in my business.

Mum immediately offered him a cup of coffee and a private place to interview me. "Take all the time you need." She closed the door with a smile at him. When her eyes locked with mine, she raised her eyebrows, a warning for good behavior. She should have warned him.

He took out a pad of paper and a pen."So, Gemma. How is your life back at London? How are you adjusting to coming back home?" He dove right in, not so much as a hello or how are you. I could tell that he was going to be more determined than the others.

I stared at him. What kind of a stupid question was that? "I'm very happy to be home." I forced a smile.

"Yes...'Course." He clicked his pen and began taking notes. "But how does it compare to the way it was before you were kidnapped?"He looked up at me, expecting.

I swallowed hard. "It's the same as I remember it. The people, the noises. Everything is just as it was before I left." He was diligently taking notes. "It's unsettling."

He stopped writing and looked at me. "Unsettling? What an odd choice of words."

I tried not to glare. "I just find it odd, the feeling of being known by millions, yet not knowing them. My world changed from what I went through, yet everything stayed the same." I felt like I was babbling, but at least he would get the idea.

"Did you feel that way because you were rebelling? Something wrong at home?" I stared at him and didn't try to hide my disbelief.

"What?"

"What about that chap that 'kidnapped' you?" He air quoted kidnap. "Had you met him before? An old boyfriend perhaps?"

I clenched the armrest of my chair. "What are you getting at?"

He placed his pen down, and took a sip of his coffee. "You, my dear, are hiding something." He smiled at me, a flash of yellow teeth. "I just want to know what was really happening."

"I'm just not ready to share my story yet. It's too soon." I fibbed, trying to keep in the anger, to make it harder for him to spill out a story about me.

He smirked at me and my teeth clenched. "Yes, yes. I guess I can assume that we won't be getting anywhere tonight?" I nodded briskly. "Well then," He fished in his pocket and handed me a card. "Please do call me when you are ready to let the world know what really happened."

I looked down at the card as he walked out the parlor door and spoke to my startled mother. I could hear him apologize and ask for a date we could reschedule.

I was wrong. He wasn't like the other reporters at all. He was much more intent on getting answers out of me.

...

Mum was angry at me. She accused me of making him leave early. "You have too much of an attitude these days, Gemma." She sighed as she set the table for dinner. "You used to never act this way. I don't understand. Why have you changed so much? We have given you so much time..." She shook her head. "I can tell you right now, your father and I will not be accepting this kind of behavior again." She put the rolls and salt and pepper in the middle of the table. "We made another date to finish his interview. I just hope you can be more helpful when he comes again."

Tears brimmed my eyes, but I turned before she could see them. I couldn't understand what was going on with me. Mum was right, nothing else had changed. Just me. She was as cold and single-minded as ever, and I used to be able to shut it out. I would hear her words and just ignore her. Then I'd sneak out and drink in the park with my friends. Now all I had was tears.

But not only that, my heart ached. I've never felt anything like it before. It was as if my chest was suffocating. I knew what it was, and no matter how much I wanted to deny it, no matter how little sense it made, I knew why I had changed. It was you, Ty. I missed you. Underneath all of the hate and the fear, I wished you were still around. Every other though that went through my mind was about you. I would daydream about you during school. I would imagine seeing you at the mall or down the sidewalk. What I felt more than the fear and the panic was longing. I would never run away, but towards you, and that amazed me more than anything.

I wish you would come back.

How is that even possible?


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hi everyone. I'm really enjoying writing from Gemma's POV, but I'm not sure if I should write from Ty's later on. It would be fun. Tell me what you think, okay. Also, I know that these last few chapters haven't had the awesomeness quite yet, but like Gemma, you must be patient and wait.  
**

**Enjoy :) **

Chapter 3: The Waiting

There was something unnerving about waiting. It made my hairs stand on edge. Knowing what was going to happen, yet forced to pause, linger. It was something I found I couldn't stand.

I was waiting in a doctors office. Well, more like a psychiatrist's office. Mother thought it would help with my problem communicating, maybe even make me look better to the public. Father thought it would get help get me out of the way.

It was an office made for little kids, I knew that. But still it was still uncomfortable sitting in the lobby with children running around, crying and trowing things. The walls were covered in jungle wallpaper, monkeys and lions smiling at me from the trees and brush. It was as unwanted as the people that stared at me everyday.

"Gemma?" My doctor had opened the door when I was daydreaming. "I'm ready for you." She smiled at me, wide and bright, and I actually felt for a moment that she was happy to see me. She sat me down in the big bright blue comfy chairs in her office. It was supposed to make you feel more comfortable, yet it made me feel more out of place."

"Now tell me, Gemma, what have you been feeling these past couple of days." My doctor was a young lady, her hair the color of sand tied in a tight bun on the top of her head. She had kind, understanding eyes, and even while I liked her, I still couldn't trust her.

"The same as last we talked. I feel like I'm being followed." I looked out the window. I could never hold her gaze for long. Her eyes were to honest. "I feel like I'm still trapped somehow..."

"I understand that you feel that way, but it is important to understand that you are free of his grasp, Gemma. You are no longer held captive." she paused and gave me a slight smile. "Statistics and even psychological reasoning show that he is extremely unlikely to come back after you again. You don't have to continue to walk in fear." She shuffled in her drawer for a different notebook. "Your mother tells me that you refused to let the reporter know about your captor." I said nothing and continued to look at her. She sighed. "Gemma, you need to help yourself. To make sure that this man doesn't hurt you again or any other girl, you must share what you know about him. I know that you need time, but when the time is right, I just want you to know that you can always talk to me." She smiled and I could feel it's genuine warmth from here. She was unlike everyone else around me. She actually cared about how I felt and what was going on with me. She was a good person.

I couldn't bring myself to tell her that I wasn't ever going to tell about you. I didn't want her to make my life miserable, calling my mother and telling her everything wrong that I said. But I also didn't want her to ruin your chances of returning.

Truly, I was waiting for you, but every time I realized it, I felt horrid and angry, all in one. I was waiting for you with an unnatural desperation. I shouldn't be waiting for you. I shouldn't even want to see you.

But I did.

...

School wasn't at all like it was before. It was a mess. Unlike walking down the street or the hunting news reporters, school was serious. School was filled with people who could tear me apart with their looks or a simple rumor. And out of all of them, school is the last one I wanted to deal with. At first I tried skipping, but it came to the point where mum threatened to put a tracking device on my ankle. I knew it wasn't empty, none of her threats ever were. Now I went everyday, finding my rebellion in different ways. I would sleep in class, ignore the homework. I can't say I'm exactly proud, but it was my one and only freedom. It was giving myself air as I began to sink in a river of my suffocation. I was too aware of my feelings and unlike before, I made no attempt to silence them in alcohol and drugs. I was even too broken down for that.

I walked into class late as usual, unsure if I was even in the right class. Ms. Evans stopped mid sentence, something about the end of the American Revolution. Everyone stared at me, slight disgust in their eyes."Gemma," she said, her eyes locking with mine. "So nice of you to join us."

I smiled curtly. It was the right class. I sat down in my seat resting my head in my hands. Classed drowned on and everyone began to ignore me again. The wonderful thing about teenage peers was they weren't subtle about their feelings towards you, but they were so passive aggressive. At first, they were all over me. They wanted to know what happened, where I was. Everyone wanted to be friends with me, but I shut them all out. I didn't want that kind of attention. Now they couldn't care less about what I went through. They thought I was crazy. They hated me for the leeway that I got from teachers. It was unwanted, but that didn't make them anymore jealous. Teachers would let me get away with just about everything. They were more mature than the students that they taught. They knew that I was in pain and couldn't stand my day to day life. It was their pity for me, and it only reminded me that I didn't belong there.

When class was over I walked down the halls, my backpack swishing against my back because I didn't even bother carrying any books. The hallways were narrow, making people step on the back of your shoe or ram their shoulders into yours. I turned the corner, trying to wedge my way through people to my locker. Someone knocked my books to the ground. I couldn't tell if it was on purpose or not, but it didn't matter. I bent over to pick them up, my face instantly red. People were brushing past me, bumping into my shoulders and causing me to stumble into someone as they walked by.

"Watch what you're doing!"

"I'm sorr-" I looked up and instantly wished that I had walked away as if nothing had happened. Anna stared at me, her eyes wide at first, then narrowed to annoyance.

"Oh, it's just you." She mumbled, stepping around me and walking away. I watched her leave without even pausing, my mouth hung open the whole time. I hadn't looked her in the face for months, and it wasn't any better than I had imagined our next encounter would be. She and Ben supported me when I first came home, but, just as with everyone else, I pushed them away. I ignored their phone calls, wouldn't talk to them in the hallways. I couldn't take it, the way I felt. I didn't want any help, I just wanted to be alone.

Mission accomplished.

_..._

I went home with the same feeling of numbness that I felt after being at school. It was smothering, but it would go away, it always did.

I opened the front door, mum and dad still at work. Good. I would hate for them to see me like this and actually care. I shook my head as I dropped my backpack on a chair. I loved it when the house was empty. It was the only peace I was offered. Not even sleep was my friend.

I sat in my room for a few hours, reading and listening to music, only coming down for dinner, my mother's only parents only request to see my presence. They shouted at me when they thought it was time to go to bed, even if I wasn't disturbing anyone. It was a rule my psychiatrist gave mum. I'm supposed to have a regular sleep cycle. It could help with my depression.

Of course it could, if I could get any. I could only sleep for about half the night.

I think it's because my dreams were always about you.

...

_I dreamed that you had seen me, or I guess that I had seen you, as I was casually walking down the sidewalk. As we walked past each other, your arm brushed mine and I looked up in a daze. our eyes locked, and only then did I realize that it was you. Your blue eyes, usually only focused on me, flickered away as if you didn't even know who I was. "Ty?" you turned away from me, walking away in the other direction. "Ty, wait!" I tried to turn to follow you, but people clung to me, tripped me and tried to hold me back. "Ty, help me! Wait!" you were beginning to be lost from sight, being swallowed by the crowd. "Please don't go." But you didn't hear me, you didn't stop. The last thing I could see were your fingers, then they were devoured like the rest of you, out of my sight. As soon as I couldn't see you anymore, people stopped clinging to me, stopped touching me and started to dissipate, leaving me to fall to the ground and cry by myself in the middle of the sidewalk. "Ty..."_

_Something flashed. I looked down and in front of me on the pavement was a gemstone ring, the gemstone ring that you made me. I picked it up carefully, but it shattered at my touch. My tears flooded my eyes again._

_"Why can't you love me, Gemma?" Your voice was at my ears. I turned my head frantically looking for you._

_"Ty?" You stood in front of me, right where the gemstone rested. You held it in your hands, looking down at it with tears in your eyes, as if you saw me brake it. I tried to grab your arm but you shifted away from me, hurt in your eyes. "Ty, please..."_

_"You never loved me, did you?" you turned away, shaking your head. "Goodbye, Gemma." You walked away in the dark, and I ceased seeing you._

_"Ty? Please don't go, Ty. Don't leave me here all alone. You're the only one I am connected to anymore." My sobs drowned out my words. "I miss you."_

_..._

I woke up, my eyes wet and my cheeks stained with tears. Dreams had the uncanny ability to reveal your true self. These days they were almost always about you, though I had never had one where you walked away from me like that, abandoning me. Another tear fell and I wiped my cheeks. I sat up, too awake to be able to fall asleep again, even if I wanted to. Just as I brushed it off and thought it's just a dream, my eyes couldn't handle it any longer. I sobbed and hiccuped. I did feel abandoned, by everyone. My parents, my friends. No one wanted to be around me. No one cared.

It was then that I heard you. "It's just a dream, Gemma." I looked up a and wiped my face again. It was your voice, there was doubt about that. It was too dark to see anything.

"Ty?" I whispered. My voice sounded scared, even to me. I stumbled out of bed. . "I can't see.." I whispered suddenly panicking. I was worried you weren't real, but more than that, that you would leave before I could find you "I can't see you!" With a swoosh there was light in my room as the curtains were pushed aside to let moonlight in.

And there you were.

This wasn't a dream, I knew that, but I couldn't believe you were there. If anything I had finally become as crazy as everyone called me. But there you were looking at me with a soft sadness in your eyes. The window was open, making the air brisk and fresh, waking me up. I could only see you slightly, but I could tell it was you. I would never mistake those eyes for anyone else.

"Gemma," you said my name softly. You carefully walked towards me, your boots creaking the floorboards. "I'm here. I kept my promise."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: hey everyone. Sorry it took me so long. College essays are kind of taking all my time right now, but I made sure to at least sneak in one more chapter. I apologize in advance if there are a lot of grammatical errors. I typed it a little fast. Enjoy :)**

Chapter 4 : Ty's Regrets

_"I'm here. I kept my promise."_

I couldn't believe what I was hearing, what I was seeing. My legs shook and I sank to the floor. "Gemma," you walked over immediately, scooping me up in your arms. "I'm sorry, Gemma." You hugged me tighter. "I should have come earlier. I'm sorry."

I sobbed and hiccuped into your shoulder, wrapping my arms around your neck. "You made me hate it!"

You walked over to the bed, still holding me tightly. "Made you hate what?"

"My life, you made me hate my life here."

"No I didn't Gem. I showed you what real life is. You weren't living before, and now you see." he tucked hair behind my ears. "Now you understand."

...

TY'S POV

holding you in my arms was like a dream. It had been 7 months since I had last seen you, at least face to face. I hadn't let you see me. At first it wasn't by choice, but it was good we didn't meet. It helped you to see what I saw in London and the people around you. I wanted your new eyes to be opened like they never were before.

Then maybe you would want to see me again.

I saw most of the encounters you had when you thought you saw me. It pleased me, in a twisted way, that you wanted to see me that much. I reviled in the fact that you never ran, believing it was me. It also broke my heart. It took everything i had not to run and hold you in my arms, to let you cry your heart out on my shoulder. It took more, though, not to sling you over my back and run off when you were at it with your mum. I could tell it broke your heart when she stopped caring that you were in pain, that you couldn't stand the idea of walking out your door by yourself. But you needed to see it, you needed to understand that you were the one who changed, not your mum.

But more importantly I needed you to miss me, because Gem, I was dying of longing and loneliness for you.

...

I came back to London after you only a week after we parted. I missed you desperately, feeling like shit for letting you get bitten by that snake. I stayed in the house for days, just sitting around. It was my fault, everything ending before it had even begun, and we were getting so close, so very close to saving you. Now I just had to get you and we could start where we finished off.

At least, that's what I thought.

When I first came to you, I knew we couldn't sneak off together, but I at least thought we could see each other. I felt like an idiot, the first time I saw you since our parting, coming to your house, climbing your tree and watching you cry your heart out in your room, your fists pounding your chest as you sat against the door.

"Open the door, Gemma." Your mothers voice was muffled by the door, the handle moving, though it was obviously locked. "For God's sake, Gemma, let your father and I in."

You ignored her and continued to bawl, your cries ringing in my ears. Seeing you like this, it crushed my heart and any hopes I had that you were willing to see me. how could I have thought that you would be okay with your mum and everyone else after what happened between us?

I could be so thick sometimes.

i had hoped that in a few weeks you would get better, but it only got worse. You ignored your friends completely, acting as though you didn't know them. You were hounded by reporters and the police, more about me than you. Your parents reviling in the attention in the media, ignoring you when there wasn't a news story opertunity. There wasn't a good time to take you away again, so I waited. when I came to watch you tonight, I had no intention of talking to you, but seeing you cry out in your sleep was too much.

You cried out my name, asking me to stay. You said you needed me, Gem, so I came to you. I'm here, to save you.

...

I hated to ruin this moment, the moment I had been waiting for months, no years for, but we couldn't stay here all night, not with your parents still in the house. I looked down to your face in my shoulder, your body shaking slightly. I could tell you were afraid. I just hoped that you were relieved too. Your hand was a fist, clutching my shirt. I inhaled deeply, bringing in your smell. You smelled just like I remembered, soft and sweet, like flowers, lightly like mint. I didn't want it to just be fear or desperation that brought you to my arms, but for now, I suppose it was all I could take.

"Gemma," I said, your head looking up at me. My heart hammered. "We have to go."

Your eyes widened, looking terrified and regretful. "What?" You whispered.

"We can't stay here, not in London. We have to go-" You cut me off, shaking your head vigorously.

"No, no..." You pushed yourself up and walked away from the bed, the peaceful reunion over. "I can't...I won't..." Tears flooded your eyes, but you wiped them away quickly, unwilling to let me see you cry. "Please don't steal me again."

I got off the bed too, unsure how you were going to react. Watching you over the past months, I knew you wanted to see me, but you didn't want to leave again. Not like last time.

We had talked about whether or not I was willing to take you to be mine after knowing who you were. I didn't lie. I don't think my need for you will ever fade. "I won't ever let you go, Gemma, you know that."

**A/N: I really liked writing in Ty's POV. I think I will do it again. I promise there will be more drama and awesomeness in the next chapter. I just thought it would be nice to know what Ty was doing these past few months and what he saw. **

**See you guys soon. **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: hi everybody. I decided to stick with Gemma's POV for this chapter. Just always assume it's hers unless I put otherwise. I am sorry for the short chapter and for everything going at a little bit of a slower pace, but patience is key when it comes to the good stuff. Plus I love making you guys excited :) enjoy! **

Chapter 5: Ty's Way of Love 

His words replayed in my head, a headache suddenly pounding against my temples. "What?" I whispered, unable to manage more. I needed to hear it again.

"I'm not going to just leave you here." You were getting annoyed, obviously not getting the reaction you wanted. "I can't just leave you to your parents any longer. They didn't take care of you. I gave them the chance, but..." You paused, clearing your throat. "It's time to go back, Gemma, to how things were."

"No..." I shook my head, closing my eyes tight. I didn't want to be in this hell anymore, but, even more than that, I didn't want to go back to that lonely desert. "London is my home." I said aloud.

Your brow furrowed and you looked conflicted. "Please, Gemma. Understand that this is all for you. You can't live here anymore." You took my hand. I tried to shake you off but your grip was like iron. "I didn't intend to take you this early, but I guess we will just have to work with the time that we have."

"No." I tried to pull away, I really did, but you wouldn't let go. "Ty, let me be." I swallowed roughly. "I'll scream."

Your eyes narrowed. I had forgotten that threats were dangerous around you. "Don't forget, Gemma, that I will take you with me by force if I have to."

I was crying again. "I'm not going." my voice trembled.

you paused for only a moment before pulling me in by my arm. You held me against your chest, your hand quickly clamped over my mouth. I did try to scream then, only in vain. It came out muffled and demented, hardly loud enough to wake my mother. Even if she heard something, she would most likely assume I was crying myself to sleep, as I had for weeks after coming home.

I tried my best to wiggle out of your grasp but you held me firmly, undisturbed by my resistance. Even with all the struggle, you still held me gently. Your hands not only covered my mouth but also held my neck oddly. It was getting hard to breath. I didn't realize until after I became light headed what you were doing. You were trying to force me to faint. I then gave up on getting out of your arms and tried to pry your hands away from my mouth and neck.

"Shhh, Gem. I am not hurting you, just forcing you to lose consiousness." Your breath hot against my ear. I was to dizzy to atempt to stop you anymore. I couldn't hold myself up anymore and leaned against you. "When you wake we will be safe." You kissed me on the forehead "I love you, Gemma." And then nothing.

Darkness.

...

"D_arling Gemma. I missed you so much." I heard my mothers voice in my ears. I opened my eyes and looked around. She had a arm draped around me, holding me close to her. We were up on a stage in front of a crowd of people, all taking photos and notes. We were in a press conference. "You must be so happy to be home you could cry." My mother pinched my side, her eyes boring into mine, then looking back at the crowd._

_"Mom?" I looked around confused. _

_"Come now, Gemma. Why aren't you crying? Aren't you happy to be back? You aren't even smiling." Her grip tightened and I gasped. "If you aren't then at least pretend." She never took her eyes off the crowd, dabbing fake tears with a hankershift. _

_"Mom, I-" _

_"I missed you too, darling. I missed you too." She came in to hug me, but her face only looked disgusted. "Why did you even bother coming back?" She hissed in my ear as she embraced me, her back to the photographers. "You were supposed to stay stolen, you know." Her voice sounded deep and demented. What was happening? _

_I pushed her away. "Mom?!" But it wasn't her anymore, it was you. _

_"You weren't supposed to leave me, Gemma." Your hand came out to brush my cheek. "I'll never leave you."_

_..._

I woke with a pounding of my head and a twist in my stomach, not unlike the first time I was stolen by you. But it wasn't that that concerned me. My heart was beating in my chest like a caged bird. That dream, that dream made my hairs stand on end. That dream told me you coming back to me wasn't a trick of my mind. I knew that you had taken me. I knew I immediately that we were not in London. You, somehow, had taken me back to that house in the desert.

I was stolen again.


End file.
